Out Of Darkness
by Original Sister
Summary: Believed to be dead at the age of 9 Bruce Wayne not only lost his childhood best friend Isabella Blake but also the only piece of true happiness he'd had since his parent's murder. Now 12 years later Bruce finds himself a broken wealthy billionaire playboy on the verge of a permanent meltdown, but what happens when a life changing revelation comes to light.


Out of Darkness

Summary: Believed to be dead at the age of 9 Bruce Wayne not only lost his childhood best friend Isabella Blake but also the only piece of true happiness he'd had since his parent's murder. Now 12 years later Bruce finds himself a broken wealthy billionaire playboy on the verge of a permanent meltdown, but what happens when a life changing revelation comes to light.

Twilight and Batman Begins/ The Dark Knight crossover

Pairing: Bella Swan and Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Author's note: Hi everyone so I'm really excited about this story, I've been wanting to a Batman crossover for ages now but never found the write time to do it. So what is going to be happening is that this story will be basically running off the new Batman movies, I will adding in some more Twilight characters later on in the story as I want to start off with introducing Bella first. Note that her character will be very fragile for a while because of where I'm going with this, but her personality will change after a while so stay with me on that one. I don not own Twilight or Batman.**

Prologue

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what John can do" came a sweet little voice causing Wilber Blake to curse out loud as he lifted his head only to bang it on his cars front hood. He was in the process of fixing the engine but had completely forgotten about his surroundings for a few minutes as he was just feeling too frustrated. He was supposed to be working an extra shift fifteen minutes ago but his god forsaken car wouldn't start, his boss just gave him grief over the phone and to top it off the kid's baby sitter was late.

"Are you alright daddy?" his little girl asked as she looked at him with worry.

"I'm fine Bell's just go back in the house" Wilber said, well more like demanded to his little girl.

"But daddy you have to see what John did, its really neat" Isabella said excitedly.

"I don't have time Bell's now go back inside" Wilber said with the frustration building up on his chest.

"But daddy…" Isabella started but was suddenly cut off by her father.

"I SAID GO BACK INSIDE BELLA NOW FOR GODS SAKES DO AS YOUR TOLD!" Wilber yelled but suddenly felt wave of guilt wash over him as he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes as she scurried back inside faster than the wind could carry. Wilber had never felt so ashamed of himself in his entire life, but in that moment he wished he could die. He had not meant to take his anger out on his daughter like that let alone at all, yet just knowing he had frightened Isabella nearly half to death was like a knife to his heart.

Wilber had never been much of an angry person, he worked at Gotham City Police department where his colleagues knew him to be a loving and gentle family man that could do no wrong. But all that had changed when his wife Maria Blake passed on when Isabella and John (who are both twins) were five years old. She had gotten mugged by a bunch of thugs whilst on her way to see the kids in a school play and was then shot and left for dead in a parking lot.

Since then Wilber had tried his best to carry on life with his children, but each day that passed he found it harder and harder to cope. He had distracted himself with work and taken up anger management classes for the kid's sakes, which he thought were beginning to work. Up until now that is.

He wanted more than anything to just call work and tell them he wouldn't be in so he could spend the rest of the night cuddling his children, but he knew he couldn't because there was just too much crime going on right now and Commissioner Gordon needed every police officer on duty. Wilber made a vow that he would make it up to Isabella and John for how he had been treating them lately, though he honestly thought they deserved a better father than him along with a better life.

In that moment Wilber looked up to the sky and prayed that wherever his wife was right now that she would forgive him for the disgrace he had become.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Wilber whispered to the wind in hopes that Maria could hear him.

Five minutes later he had finally been able to fix the cars engine, and just in time as the babysitter had just parked up in the driveway.

"I'm so sorry Mr Blake I got here as fast as I could" the young woman said as she closed her car door.

"No that's ok Tiffany, but listen I got to run. Dinners in the oven, help yourself to anything, the kids can stay up until eight thirty but no later. Oh and make sure that Bella's windows locked before she goes to bed, I keep telling her to keep it closed but she never listens" Wilber said before taking off in his police cruiser.

Watching from her bedroom window as her father departed the driveway little Bella couldn't help but feel truly hurt inside, not only for the fact that her father had yelled in her face but also because before he usually went to work he would give her and John a huge hug and tell them how much he loved them. But ever since her mother had gone away to heaven she and John didn't feel as loved anymore. Their father would just drop the baby sitter on them and come and go as he pleased without saying another word. All she had wanted to do before was show her father her brother doing one of his day to day athletic tricks, but after he yelled in her face she ran straight to her room and hid under the covers feeling terrified because her father had never once raised his voice like that. Lying on her bed she cried into her pillow and wished with all her heart that her mother were there to comfort her.

"Bella" she heard a voice call out before she heard her bedroom door open. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" her brother asked as he crawled up onto her bed.

"Daddy hates me" Bella cried.

"What? Of coarse he doesn't silly Belly, why would you say that?" John asked gently pulling the hair away from his sister's face.

"He yelled at me John, I tried to tell him about your neat trick and he yelled at me" Bella said not turning to face him.

"But daddy never yells" John said.

"Well he did, ok, he did" Bella stated raising her voice.

"Don't cry Belly, please don't cry" John said trying to comfort his sister as he spooned her from behind. If there was one thing that hurt John in life it was to see his sister hurting, physical or emotional. Besides being his sister Bella was his one true best friend in life, whenever she hurt he hurt too. Though besides him there was always one person who could always put a smile back on her face, someone who he knew his sister had a very big crush on. And that person was Bruce Wayne.

How they know Bruce Wayne you ask? Well that's simple, it was because their parents had been best friends with Martha and Thomas Wayne (Bruce's parents) through high school and both families met up one day, which was how a 4 year old John and Bella were officially introduced to a 6 year old Bruce Wayne. It had came to a shock to both parents how Bruce took to Bella so quickly, the two got on so well that even Martha had commented it was like they'd known each other all along.

When Bella and John had met Rachel Dawe's, who was a close family friend of Bruce's John was without a doubt smitten with the pretty brunette as he had made her a sweet dandelion necklace. Which Bella and Bruce still teased him on till this day.

When Bruce was 8 years old his parents had sadly suffered a tragic death, which left Bella and John to comfort their friend in his hour of need. The three children had been heartbroken at the fact that Martha and Thomas were gone. The twins had found a loving Aunt and Uncle in both of them, which was why it was just as painful for them as it was for their friend. And though Bruce still had his butler, Alfred, who was like a grandfather to him it wasn't enough to fill the hole in his chest because his mother and father had been his entire world.

Now three years later Bruce was still living at his parent's mansion with Alfred who had willing taken up a fatherly role in the boy's life. Bella and Bruce's bond was stronger than ever before given that they saw each other everyday and were practically glued to the hip. John and Bruce had a more brotherly relationship going on, which pleased both parties because Bruce had always wanted a brother and John had always wanted someone to look up to in life.

"John" Bella said.

"Yeah Bella?" John said.

"Do you think Mama's watching us from heaven?" Bella asked.

"Of course she is Belly, she's an angel now" John said.

"I wish I could see her, I miss her so much" Bella said as another tear rolled down her face.

"I miss her too Belly, but you still have me and I'll always be here for you no matter what" John softly said to his sister.

"You promise?" Bella asked slowly rolling over to look at her twin.

"I promise" John said as the two smiled at each other before an ear splitting voice rang out.

"Hey losers your dinners out so get your buts down here before it gets cold!" their baby sitter shouted from downstairs. Oh yeah did they forget to mention that Tiffany was the devil of all baby sitters who did nothing but give them a hard time, but acted all innocent in front of their father. Of course they tried to tell him what Tiffany was like, but he wouldn't believe them.

"I really hate her" John said looking at the door with a scowl.

"Me too" Bella said as the two chuckled at this before going downstairs to eat their dinner, which thanks to Tiffany was ruined as the pizza was burnt to crisp, not that Tiffany seemed to care as she was too busy watching the T.V in the living room. Unknown to Tiffany though the kid's were prepared for such an occasion as Bella and John kept a secret stash of goodies hidden in their rooms.

An hour later a storm had begun to brew up outside as it lashed it down with rain, followed by thunder and lighting. Bella and John were in the middle of playing tag, which had them running round the entire house like mad. Much to Tiffany's pure annoyance.

"Would you brats knock it off for five minutes, I'm on the phone here!" Tiffany shouted at the twins as they ran past her.

"Tag! Your it" Bella said as she tapped her brothers shoulder.

"Hey! Are you two deaf? I said knock it off" Tiffany shouted again, but they paid no mind to her.

And just as John began chasing his sister back through the living room he watched with his own eyes as Tiffany stuck out her leg and tripped Bella up causing his sister to go flying on her face.

"Bella!" John yelped as he ran over to his sister and gently picked her up as the little girl cried whilst holding her right arm in pain.

"You idiot! Look what you've done to my shoe" Tiffany said complaining about an unnoticeable scuffmark on her trainer.

"Don't you yell at my sister, I saw what you did you big nosed ugly witch" John yelled back to Tiffany as he held onto his sister.

"Well it's her own fault, I told the both of you to stop but did you listen? Nooooo" Tiffany said.

"You wait till my daddy gets home, then you'll be sorry" John snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Well go ahead and tell him, but I guarantee he won't believe you. Brat" Tiffany said.

"He will, my daddy's the best and when he finds out you hurt my sister on purpose you'll be in big trouble" John said.

"You keep telling yourself that, but in the mean time my shows about to start so get you and your clumsy twin up to bed and stay there" Tiffany demanded as John then threw her one last dirty look before picking his still crying sister up off the floor and departed from the living room.

As they got to the stairs though a fantastic idea suddenly entered John's tiny mind as he took his sisters hand and quickly but quietly pulled her into the kitchen before opening up one of the draws.

"John what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Shhhh she'll hear us" John whispered as he opened up another draw and continued to root through it until he finally found what he was looking for. "Jackpot" he said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Its payback time" John smirked as he presented two cans of silly string spray to his sister.

"Are you crazy? We'll get into trouble for sure" Bella hissed at him.

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it. I'm not gonna let her get away with hurting you like that" John said as Bella looked unsure of the idea. "Come on Belly, you know you want to" he said shaking the can in front of her as to egg his sister on.

"Weeelll…ok" Bella said taking the can with a smile as she just simply couldn't resist the chance at getting her own back on Tiffany. The twins then snuck back to the living room.

"You take one side of the couch and I'll take the other, but wait for my signal" John whispered as Bella nodded before they quietly began crawling into the room being sure to go unnoticed by Tiffany. Bella taking the left side while John took the right both poked their heads out at the back of the couch trying not to laugh.

"Ready?" John mouthed as Bella replied with thumbs up. "One, Two, Thr…" but just before he could finish they heard a loud thunder strike outside and suddenly found themselves in complete darkness.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me" Tiffany screeched at the now blank T.V.

"NOW!" John yelled as the twins stood up from their hiding places and opened fire on Tiffany who in return screamed like there was no tomorrow whilst John and Bella laughed hysterically as the silly string went all over Tiffany's hair and face.

"Now who's the idiot!" Bella shouted at Tiffany through her own laughter, and once each spray can was empty both brother and sister bolted from the room feeling beyond satisfied for what they had just done.

"YOU BRATS ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH" Tiffany screamed as her voice practically shook the entire house like an earthquake.

"Quick hide" John whispered to his sister as they both split up. John ran up the stairs, while Bella ran to the kitchen and hid in the pantry. Being small enough she easily fit so it was the perfect hiding place. She then remained quiet as she heard Tiffany approaching.

"YOU MIGHT WELL RUN! AND YOU BETTER HOPE FOR YOUR SAKES THAT I DON'T FIND YOU BECAUSE I SWEAR WHEN I DO IT'LL BE NO MERCY!" Tiffany bellowed as doors could be heard opening and closing through the house.

'I wish daddy were here' Bella thought to herself as she heard the sound of Tiffany's footsteps retreating up the stairs. The sound of thunder rocked the house again making Bella jump in fear as she tucked her legs under her chin and waited in the darkness.

Upstairs John was hiding in his father's laundry basket hoping that wherever his sister had gotten to that Tiffany wouldn't find her.

"You can't hide forever you little twerps. Come out and face me like a man!" Tiffany shouted.

While remaining perfectly quiet John suddenly heard a noise come from somewhere in the house.

"What the hell?" Tiffany said.

Bang!

"Guys?" he heard Tiffany call out. "Hey squirts if that's you…"

Bang! Bang!

As Tiffany followed the noise to the staircase she looked over the banister and saw that it was coming from the front door.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Oh god someone was trying to break into the house!

"John! Bella!" Tiffany screamed.

SMASH!

Was what was heard through out the house as John shot up from the basket in a blind panic.

"Tiffany?" he called out but got no answer. "Tiffany?" he tried again but still got no reply.

CRASH!

Jumping at this he immediately squatted back down in the basket and kept extremely quiet.

Downstairs Bella was trembling like mad as she had heard the sound of glass smashing, but had done her best not to scream. Sneaking open the cupboard door a bit she saw lights coming from the hallway and heard voices.

"Check the upstairs" she heard someone say.

Bella then heard someone approaching the kitchen and quickly ducked away as a light shined through. Keeping as still as a statue Bella felt the chills run down her spine as she heard the persons footsteps drawing closer, in which the little girl squeezed her eyes tightly closed and willed whoever it was to go away.

Fate must have been on her side at that moment as a commotion was heard upstairs before someone yelled.

"Sir! Up here!" they said before the person in the kitchen turned and walked out.

Upstairs it was all going on as Tiffany had been ambushed by one of the muggers, but thankfully she was able to take the man down by nailing him in the crown jewels, punching him in the face. She then dodged into a random bedroom and locked the door, unaware she had company.

"Tiffany" she heard someone whisper as she turned to see John popping his head out from the basket.

"John thank god, where's your sister?" Tiffany whispered as she lifted him out.

"I don't know she ran off somewhere" John said with tears in his eyes.

"We got to get you out of here" Tiffany said panicking as she heard the pounding of feet coming up the stairs.

"How?" John asked shaking as he tightly held onto Tiffany's hand whilst watching the door.

"Your gonna have to climb out the window" Tiffany said quickly unlocking the window and opened it to see that it was a rather steep drop, but they were gonna have to chance it.

"Are you crazy? I'll die" John said nearly screeching but suddenly they both jumped as the intruders began pounding against the door.

"Not if you slide down the drain pipe" Tiffany whispered frantically.

"No but what about Bella? We can't leave her behind" John said.

"I'll find her John but you have to go and find help now, its our only chance" Tiffany said finally convincing the boy as she helped him out the window as he carefully sidled over to the pipe. "Hurry John" she whispered frantically again as she saw that they were running out of time.

"I got it" John said grabbing the pipe.

"Good, now wrap both your arms and legs around the pipe and slide down" Tiffany instructed as the boy did as he was told. " And John" she said as he turned round to look at her. "Once your down you run, ok? Don't look back for anything just go for help" she said with tears welling up in her eyes knowing the inevitable truth for her own fate as John just nodded in understanding before taking a deep breath and sliding down the pipe.

BANG! Went the door behind Tiffany as she spun round in time to see a man wearing a scarecrow mask throw out his hand and spray something in her face. This had her coughing for a moment before she looked back up to see not one, but seven beastly looking monsters all approaching her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" was what Bella heard from upstairs as tears poured down her face. She rocked back and forth praying for someone to come rescue her and John. She knew by the sounds of it that it was already too late for Tiffany, but if she and her brother didn't get out of here they would be goners as well.

If only the power hadn't gone out then she could have phoned the…just then like a light bulb clicked on as Bella remembered something. She recalled Tiffany having a cell phone in her hand when she and John were chasing each other. Could Tiffany have possibly left it on the couch?

There was only one way to find out, she only hoped that she didn't get caught in the process.

So peaking out first she checked that the coast was clear before quietly opening the pantry door and climbing out, being careful not to knock anything over. Once she was out she looked poked her head round the corner and saw none in sight. She then crept down the dark hallway constantly being aware of her surroundings until she successfully reached the living room. To Bella's great joy she found the cell phone behind one of the cushions, but just then she heard someone coming and in a blind panic she ran and hid behind one of long the curtains away from sight.

"Isabella" she heard someone call out.

"I know you're here" they said as Bella couldn't help but feel confused at how this person knew her name.

"Come out come out wherever you are" the person cooed.

"There's no use in running, you'll only make things worse for yourself" they said as Bella then quickly snapped the phone open and dialled 911.

_Rinnnnng_

_Rinnnnng_

_"__911 what's your emergency?" the woman asked._

"There's someone in my house" Bella whispered.

_"I'm sorry honey could you speak up?"_

"I said that someone broke into my house, I can't find my brother and now I think they killed my baby sitter" Bella whispered frantically.

_"Where are you right now honey?"_

"I'm hiding in the living room, but he's trying to find me. Please you have to help me" Bella pleaded with tears leaking out her eyes.

_"Ok sweetie calm down were gonna send someone out to you now. Can you give me your name and address?"_

"My names Bella Blake I live at 42 Winterfed Aven…" just before Bella could finish though someone had pulled back the curtain and standing before her was man in a scarecrow mask staring down at her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"Bella! Bella can you hear me? Its dad! Bella are you there? Bella!"_

**Authors note: So what did you think of this first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know, leave your reviews.**


End file.
